


Livestream Mishaps

by madisonalea



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: After Golden, Coming Out, Golden, Larry is coming, M/M, OT5, livestream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:35:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27247390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madisonalea/pseuds/madisonalea
Summary: The day the Golden music video is released, Harry does a live as a thank you to his fans.And if it wasn’t Louis’ background singing, it was Clifford’s bark at the door.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 157





	1. Chapter 1

"Love?" Harry calls out from his spot at the dining table. His eyes are focused on the laptop in front of him as he waits for a response.

A hum is all he's given, so he looks up. A fond smile spreads across his cheeks, dimples present.

Louis is stood in their kitchen, doing the preparations needed for dinner tonight. He's not allowed to cook it, but he's okay to cut some vegetables every now and then. Currently, he's cutting up some zucchini into little half circles. The small stereo at the end of the kitchen island is softly emitting an old playlist of Harry's.

"Haz?" It's then when Harry realizes he's been staring a little too long after his original call for attention.

"I'm, uh, about to go live." Louis nods, dropping the knife before walking towards the fridge to grab out some more vegetables.

"I'll be quiet." Harry nods, because he knows he will.

"It won't be long." Louis throws him a look.

"You haven't said a word for months. It's okay if you chat for a bit." He rolls his eyes but nods. "Not too long though, I'm not eating raw vegetables."

A smile is on both of their faces. "Alright." Harry responds. "Wish me luck?" He adds.

"Best of luck, my love, you're gonna be great." Harry chuckles before clicking a few buttons and then he's live.

He waits a minute for the flood of people to enter the livestream, comments of disbelief overflowing the comments. He laughs at a few before deciding to break his silence.

"Hello." He says rather shyly, can almost hear Lou chuckling at it. "I know it's been a while, just wanted to pop in and thank you lot for your support with the _Golden_ video today. I'm so very flattered at the love directed to it, for me." He pauses, looking up at Louis for a bit of comfort, who offers him a smile of reassurance.

"As you already know, filming's started for 'Don't Worry Darling,' and it's going really well, working with great people. It's been lovely. I know you must have questions, so I'm answering a few for you. Go ahead and send them in." He waits a few seconds before scrolling through a few. He laughs at some, and blushes a little at a few.

"Alright, _zeesdees_ , I am currently at my home in LA, and yes, by myself." He throws a glance over the computer at Lou, who's smirking a bit as he continues to cut what Harry thinks is a tomato from where he's sitting. " _harryy1_ wants to know how I'm doing. I'm doing well, thanks for asking." He throws a cheeky smile at the camera. " _zoooey29_ asks: 'have you been in contact with the boys?' I have, yeah." Harry tosses another glance at Lou swaying to whatever song is playing. "Liam helped me with the live, actually. I called Zayn and Gigi to congratulate them a week or so ago, got some pictures of the little one. She's precious. I had lunch with Ni a couple months ago while we were both in London, and spoke with him recently. I talked to Lou just a bit ago as well."

He looks over the camera lens again, but this time to soft singing. Harry can't help but grin at the sound of the Fleetwood Mac song playing, Louis mouthing the words after Harry's sung them to him so many times. His heart almost melts before he remembers he's on a live, and his heart can't melt.

He turns back to the computer, not surprised to see the influx of comments involving the little moment he just had to himself but managed to share with the people on the other side of his screen. He continues through the motions of the live, only stopping when he hears a swift bark from outside the house. He freezes a bit, looking up at Lou who has wide eyes.

It seems they've forgotten about Clifford and Bruce, who are still in the backyard after eating their own dinner. The yelp came from Cliff, presumably, considering his need to be with them in the house.

"Well, I believe I've got time for one more question, so make it count." He ignores the pounding in his chest, scrolling past all the questions asking about the bark or him watching someone in the kitchen. " _niallsgal_ , I have not seen any of the 'After' movies, and no, I don't believe I will." Harry gives them a soft chuckle. "Thank you all for coming to my live, I hope it was worth your time. See you soon." He gives a wave to the screen before ending the live.

A sigh of relief leaves Louis in the kitchen, who's still stood next to the sink at a cutting board.

"Do you think they heard?" Harry asks, closing his computer completely.

"I don't know, I hope not." Harry looks worried, and Louis immediately shakes his head. "Haz, don't worry. They're gonna find out soon enough." Harry nods, aware that they're so close to being free. So close to leaving their hiding places.

"But the plan-" Louis shakes his head, walking over to Harry before pulling him up from the chair and into his embrace. Louis always said that he got more out of their hugs, because Harry was always the one truly embracing him. Harry always disagreed. The way he could blanket himself over Louis, with his face pressing against Lou's neck, his scent calming Harry more than anything ever has. Louis presses a kiss to Harry's collarbone before pulling away.

"Haz, if this is how it ends, a few months shy of ten years 'in the closet', I don't think it'd matter that much to me." Harry nods, kissing Louis' temple before resting there, Lou's face tucked back into Harry's neck.

"Let's have some food, yeah?" Harry asks a few moments later, not moving from his spot.

"Yeah." Louis separates himself from Harry, but follows after him to the kitchen. "I'm gonna grab the boys." Harry nods while turning on the stovetop. He's fiddling with the volume on the speaker when Louis returns, Cliff and Bruce in tow. They both greet Harry, who pays them both equal attention before washing his hands again. A few minutes later, the familiar tune of 'Your Song' by Elton John plays through the speaker.

This is how they find themselves dancing in their kitchen, just as they always do. Harry's spinning Louis around before pulling him back in with a small kiss just as the fourth line begins, _"I'd buy a big house where we both could live."_ He leans back a bit with a laugh. "I suppose we did that, didn't we?" Harry asks quietly, pulling Louis close as they sway a bit. Louis hums, a smile on his face as he looks up into Harry's green eyes shining in the kitchen light.

Harry manages to act out a few instrumentals with Louis still held tightly in his grasp. It's when Harry begins singing again that Louis looks back up to his eyes.

 _"So excuse me forgetting but these things I do. You see, I've forgotten if they're green or if they're blue. Anyway, the thing is, what I really mean: Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen."_ Louis gives a little snort at what Harry recites so beautifully to him.

"You know what color my eyes are, you've made that very clear." A bright smile remains on their faces. Louis loving the way Harry's dimples show up, his hands getting lost in the curls that were cut a bit shorter just a week ago.

"You think so?" Louis gives a sarcastic chuckle.

"Do you think it was the music video paint color, the many stage and off-stage outfits, or perhaps the blazer you pranced around Italy in for your recent video."

"Well, the song was for you, only seemed fitting." Louis hums, pressing a kiss to the side of Harry's jaw.

"Can't blame you though. Seems I've got a thing for '28', at least the fans think so."

Harry's smile only widens as he reaches for Louis' left hand. He runs his pointer finger across the numbers. "Well, it most certainly should be. Day I gave you the world." Louis chuckles, but nods his head in agreement.

"Best day of my life." The serious tone isn't unusual coming from Louis' mouth, especially when talking about them, but Harry still offers a laugh at his expression.

"Mine too." The pair kiss, deeply and with a love so passionate sometimes they forget about every obstacle it took to get to where they are: just a few short months away from freedom.

The sizzling tears them apart, Harry quickly going to salvage their stir fry before it gets too crispy. Louis busies himself by grabbing two bowls, two forks, and two glasses full of water.

Once Harry's dished it out, they're sitting next to one another at the table, eating in a peaceful silence. Cliff and Bruce are laying to the side, snoring a bit, and Harry smiles at the sight.

"Checked your phone?" Louis asks a few minutes after they're finished cleaning the dishes. Harry had gone to grab a pair of socks, a shiver settling into his body that he couldn't shake.

"Left it after the live. What's up?" Louis gives a sigh, his shoulders slumped a bit as he continues scrolling through what Harry can only imagine is Twitter. "Lou?"

"You're wearing my hoodie, Haz." He looks down, taking in the small yellow adidas logo that stood on top of a green hoodie before nodding.

"Yeah, I guess so." He looks back up to see Louis looking at him with a bit of sadness in his beautiful eyes. "Oh." Harry mumbles, mostly to himself.

He'd been wearing the hoodie since their shower this afternoon, along with a pair of black running shorts that were probably the reason he was a little cold. The hoodie is well-worn, loved for years by both Louis and Harry. Although the latter was in private seeing as Louis almost exclusively wears adidas everything.

"Fuck." Harry mumbles again, shaking his head at himself. "They know?" Louis is nodding when he looks back up. "How bad is it?"

"Well, that wasn't the only thing that gave us away, my darling." Harry's eyes widen.

"Just from the live?" When Louis nods, Harry shakes his head.

"This is what I get for going back into public view." Louis laughs a bit before gesturing to the living room.

"Come on, let's start a film." Harry snatched up his phone from the table, following obediently. Bruce and Clifford get up at the sound of movement. Louis settled himself into a corner seat, Harry falling beside him after. They move around, ending with Harry's head on Louis' chest, Harry's long arms wrapped around Louis' torso, and their legs tangled together on the extra length of the sectional.


	2. Chapter 2

Five minutes into laying on the couch, Harry has to know.

"Tell me how bad it is." Harry mumbles, lifting his head only to be in view of whatever Louis is doing on his phone.

"They've made GIFs."

Harry grumbles. "Already?" Louis offers him a quick laugh.

"They were able to compare you looking over your camera to previous videos of you looking at me."

"Really?" Louis shows him one, a clip from his livestream played before a few clips played from about six years ago. "They're clever, I'll give 'em that."

"If only you weren't so damn smitten." Harry rolls his eyes, but doesn't object.

"Show me the rest." Louis chuckles before scrolling to something else. He clicks on a clip of Harry's video that had been screen-recorded. It's starts with Harry finishing up a response to a fan, and then he's looking over the camera, a smile on his face that resembles the one from the previous video. This time, though, they can both hear Louis' soft singing of 'Say You Love Me' with Fleetwood Mac not quite overpowering his voice.

The comment above the video catches Harry's attention. ' _THAT IS LOUIS WILLIAM TOMLINSON SINGING!!! NO ONE CAN TELL ME DIFFERENT! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_ '

He chuckles, eyes crinkling at the excitement of one of their fans. The next video Louis pulls up is one that's been slowed down, searching for Cliff's bark that Harry knows is there.

"I don't know if I should be impressed or a little concerned that they've done this in only an hour." Louis says while they continue scrolling through Twitter's theories. "We're trending." He says before Harry can respond, quickly pulling up the Trending page to see ' _LARRY IS REAL_ ' is number four.

A laugh bubbles from Harry as they click on the trend title. They scroll through the first few before Louis clicks his phone off and sets it next to them on the cushion. Harry snuggles a bit deeper into Louis, tracing the letters that spell out 'TREAT PEOPLE WITH KINDNESS' across Louis' chest. The blue of the hoodie making his eyes pop just a bit more. Harry thinks there's at least four of these hoodies laying around the house. Louis loves it: the color, the words, and just how soft it is. Harry enjoys seeing him dressed in something that was created just for him. The words less to do with Louis than most of his songs, but still a touch. The blue clearly coming straight from Harry's heart.

"So, they know?" Harry asks. Louis hums, his right hand holding onto Harry's waist while the fingers of his left hand run through the curls he's adored for so long.

"They've always had a pretty good idea, love." Harry can feel the words on the tip of his tongue, running around in his head before Louis brings them to a halt. "H? What're you thinking so hard about?"

"Maybe we should tell them." Louis laughs a bit before catching onto the seriousness in Harry's tone.

"What? Now?" Harry lifts his head, eyes coming into contact with his love's. "Are you sure? I don't wanna pressure you into doing this if you're not-"

"Lou, my boobear, my muse, I would give anything for the world to know you're mine, right now." Louis' smile is so bright Harry thinks the skin around his mouth will tear, so he plants a kiss on his lips.

Tears come to Louis' eyes first, and Harry quickly wiped them away before feeling Louis do the same with his. They sit in a silence for another moment, buzzed with excitement that their day had finally come.

"How will we do it?" Louis breaks the silence first, smile still on his face as he watches Harry think.

"We could post a picture? Have another livestream? I could list you as my husband on Twitter, that ought to do it."

"What if we both post something? After all these years, there's some things I'd like to say about you, Mr. Styles."

"Styles-Tomlinson." Harry corrects while sitting up.

"We can change that now too, I suppose?" Harry gives him a nod, and immediately is met with an array of kisses all over his face. Harry giggles at the affection and pulls Louis in to give him a proper kiss.

"Let me go grab my phone." Harry says excitedly, scrambling from Louis' lap.

"Tea?" Lou asks before he can get far, and it stops Harry.

"Yeah, sure. We can watch a film after, maybe something with songs?" Louis lets the smile settle on his lips while starting up the kettle.

"You just want to watch _Grease_ , for me." Harry ignores this and instead chooses to focus on his phone for a minute.

"Mum texted."

"What'd she have to say so early in the morning?" It's getting close to twelve in LA, which means it's nearly seven in Cheshire.

"Said she loved the video, but you were a bit pitchy." Louis gasped, hand to his chest.

"She didn't say that." Harry shakes his head.

"No, she didn't. She wishes us luck with whatever we're about to do." Louis chuckles, tears settling in his eyesight.

"Tell her we love her." Harry nods, quickly crossing the room to wrap his arms around Louis.

"Already sent. Hey, you should tell Eleanor. Just so she's not bombarded." Louis nods and runs to grab his phone from the couch, sending a quick text off before setting his phone on the island.

"Maybe give Jeff a call?" Harry nods before selecting the contact in his phone. It rings for a minute before the call is answered.

"Harry?"

"Jeffery! How are you this evening?" Louis laughs, but Harry ignores him.

"I'm alright, glad we got today over with. It was a success, Styles." Harry chuckles.

"Styles-Tomlinson." He corrects once again, and that's all he had to say.

"I know that, Harry, we j-wait. Why are you calling?" At least he's mostly figured it out.

"We're making a post, probably in twenty minutes or so." Jeff gives a sigh, but he knows he can't stop Harry's made up mind.

"Modest is going to have a cow once you release all their dirty laundry." Harry chuckles in agreement. "I'm proud of you, Harry. We'll deal with the vultures when they come." Harry smiles brightly.

"Alright, yeah. Thank you." Harry hears another sigh, this one seems to be of relief.

"Can I offer some words of advice?"

"Always."

"Turn off your phones once you've done it. It's probably going to break the internet." Harry laughs, but nods his head.

"Alright, talk to you soon. Thanks again." Harry's given a little hum in response before the line is dropped.

"What are you going to say?" Louis asks, and Harry immediately knows what he's talking about.

"I haven't decided. Could just post a picture, let you tell the story." Louis nods, picking up the kettle as it begins to whistle. He makes them each a cup, made to perfection, one of the only things he can, and sighs once the flavor hits his tongue.

"What you do is up to you, love." Harry nods, and then they're heading back to the living room. "Why don't we draw them up and we'll send them at the same time?"

"Yeah, good idea." They each set their steaming mugs on the small coffee table in front of them before pulling out their phones.

Harry opens Instagram, his fingers immediately pressing the 'add' button in the middle. His hands shake only a tad when he's scrolling through his camera roll, so close to having it displayed to the world. His first photo is one of him and Lou in his mother's garden. The photo is from the end of June, when they drove up to be with Anne and Gemma on the anniversary of Robin's passing. He would've loved to see this, us finally free. The picture is simple, or it would have been, if they could stand still for a picture. Louis is pulled back, laughing at some joke Harry whispered to him just before his mother snapped the picture. Harry's got a fond look in his eye, the one the fans talk about, as he smiles softly at his husband in his mother's garden.

The second photo he chooses is from about four years ago, from their wedding. They didn't get married back in 2013 when the fans thought they had. They did, however, get married in 2016, 28 September. Back in 2013 things were complicated with management, beards, and being reminded that they were far too young to be making big decisions. They took a break when the band did, slowly finding their way back to each other not long after. They got married on their anniversary, family and a handful of their close friends invited to the secret celebration. This photo is another candid. Harry's short hair still a recent change for the _Dunkirk_ filming, something no one was quite used to yet, even if Louis was the one to cut it. They're laughing in this photo as well, Harry with his head tipped back and Louis with his eyes closed, pure joy on his face. Harry's got on a simple navy suit, a white button-up underneath, the top two buttons undone. Louis is wearing the same thing, but his suit is a light gray color. There's cake smeared across both of their faces, the simple wedding cake in front of them a symbol as to why that is.

The third photo is one that's a little random, slipped into the middle of his tour pictures in the camera roll. This photo is of Harry, Louis, and a two-year-old Freddie. Harry's holding Freddie in his arms after he'd practically flew into them when Harry had exited the stage. It was his final night on tour, Louis and Freddie supporting him from somewhere away from prying eyes. Freddie still had his headphones on, a smile on his face as he looked at whoever was holding the camera. Louis had tucked himself between his son and his husband, Harry's arm slung around Louis' shoulder. They had bright smiles on their faces and Harry had to smile just thinking back to it.

The forth photo is one from the beginning of 2012, the first time they admitted any kind of feelings for each other. Louis had just finished kissing Harry when they had been called out to an interview. They spent most of it looking at each other, and got absolute hell from management for it, but they didn't care, because they were in love. The picture is a screen grab from the interview, tiny Harry and Louis looking into each other's eyes like they've got nothing left to lose.

The final photo is one of them at a tattoo shop, when they were getting one of their many matching sets. Harry can't place which ones, but he knows it'll get the message across if the other picture before didn't. In the picture, Louis is sitting in the chair, holding Harry's hand as the artist explains some things to the both of them. Harry isn't sure which one of the boys took the photo, he just remembers having it all of a sudden. Harry's got a smile on his face as his thumb strokes Louis' with a gentle urgency Harry can still feel. Louis has a tight grip on Harry, holding on to him. Why? He doesn't know. Louis had plenty of tattoos at this point, no need to be scared now.

Harry smiles, happy with his work.

Louis decided to use Instagram first, but might put something on Twitter too. His first photo is actually the most recent picture in his camera roll. Harry had spent the day frolicking in Italy, 'da! dadadada!' stuck in his head for no reason other than the fact he'd been screaming it all day. Harry had rented a house for the team to stay in while filming. It probably was too large, but it was alright. Louis had been practically dragged to the beautiful country, Harry unafraid of anyone finding out he was there. Louis was freaked out, though, not leaving the house on the secluded beach unless it was with Harry, who pulled him out into the sunshine. The photo was taken by Harry's photographer, Helene. She was magnificent, and they'd known her for years. In the picture, Harry was still dressed in his running outfit, as they'd dubbed it, a loose white button-down with only two buttons done up in the middle of the shirt, and those canvas shorts that made him seem much more tan in certain lights. Louis is sat in a wicker chair on the large deck, clad in black sweatpants and the iconic Harry Styles x Gucci 'Fine Line' shirt with 'Styles' crossed out of the shirt. Louis thought it was hilarious when the shirts were made, so when they came out, Harry gave him one. Louis, of course, loved it and wore the shirt probably a little too much. Harry was curled into Louis' lap, head turned to smile brightly at the camera. Louis had his arms around Harry, one around his shoulders while the other reached around his waist. The pure joy radiated from them and shone through in the picture.

The second picture Louis chooses is picture of the two of them at a footy match in Doncaster. Louis believes Niall's the one that took the picture, annoyed with how management was being to Harry at that particular time. Harry's grin was wide, his hair in a small bun that made Louis almost miss that long hair. Louis is dressed in his uniform, grass stained a bit on his shorts, with a smile that tells another story completely. A smile that shows just how mischievous they were, risking a lot for this picture.

The third picture is one from their wedding day. It's bittersweet to see this one. Harry and Louis stand next to each other, pinkies intertwined. They're both leaning opposite of each other in order to give a side hug to each of their mothers. Jay is holding onto Louis' right hand tightly, the one that had been thrown over her shoulders for the photo. She's got a bright smile on her face, looking at Lottie, who had taken the photo. Anne is smiling just as bright, her arm wrapped tightly around Harry's waist, looking into the camera. It's truly one of Louis' favorite pictures from their day. His eyes only tear up when he looks at his mother's face for a little too long.

The forth photo he finds is probably a little too personal. Their fluffy white duvet takes up the majority of the photo. Harry's left hand is the next thing seen, his anchor tattoo on full display. It's intertwined loosely with Louis' right hand, where his rope tattoo is completely visible. If there's any mistake, Harry's head is in the corner of the photo, his curls wild.

Louis scrolls through his camera roll for anything else he wanted to post a long time ago, but wasn't allowed to.

The fifth photo is from this January, just before the world started changing. The photo was taken in LA, on Freddie's forth birthday. The three of them had decided on staying in for the day, not much else they could do without being photographed. So, they had a picnic in the backyard of what used to be just Harry's house, but is now their LA home. The picture is one that Louis took of his boys, all sat together. Freddie is laughing, Harry holding him up to do the airplane across the yard. Cliff and Bruce are watching from behind, ready to move if anything happens, their tails wagging with excitement. Louis remembers the day so vividly, a smile stretches his cheeks. He recalls the sounds Harry would make for a 'more realistic airplane experience' that Louis still fawned over.

"Lou, love, are you ready?" Louis turns to where Harry is sitting next to him for the duration of them selecting photos. He's got a smile on his face, clearly he'd been watching Louis smile at his phone.

"I've not typed anything yet." Harry nods.

"We'll just look at the pictures, and then we can read what the other had to say after." Louis nods with a smile before handing over his phone.

They each go through the photos, smiling and tearing up a little at the memories. A few minutes later, they had each other their phones back, and they begin typing.

Harry sits for a second, unsure of what to say after ten years of silence. He looks back at his first photo, the one of them in his mother's garden, and nods a little before he starts his typing.

_We did get that piece of paper from city hall._

_Thank you all for years of love and support. Lou, you've been a rock since the beginning, always there when I needed a smile. I love you more than life, my love._  
_xx_  
_\- HST_

Louis sat for another moment, his eyes scanning over the living room Harry let him move around after a night of contemplating the furniture arrangement. He lets his eyes linger on the photo of the two of them at Ed's wedding a little while ago, a smile lighting up both of their faces as they look at Niall, who was once again their camera man.

_Haz, you are my favorite person in the world, my best friend, my husband, my little spoon, and my sun._

_It's been a long time coming, but I'm glad to announce that Harry Styles is, in fact, Harry Styles-Tomlinson._

_Always in my heart, forever my home._  
_\- Louis Styles-Tomlinson_

Harry and Louis take another second to study each other, eyes filled with joy and a little bit of fear. "You ready?" Harry asks.

Louis gives him a smile bright enough to fuel the world, and nods. "More than ever."

"Okay, so we'll post and then leave the phones in the kitchen?" Harry asks, already placing his ringer on silent. Louis mimics the action before holding out his hand. Harry takes it tightly in his, both standing. Once they’re in the kitchen, they set the phones next to each other on the island.

"Oh, I forgot to tag you." Louis says suddenly, startling Harry just a bit. A second later, he looks up, and Harry's smiling softly at him. They both press 'Share' at the same time before clicking their phones off. Both immediately light back up with notifications, but Louis tugs on Harry's hand until they're back in the living room.

The pair settle back into the corner of the couch, Harry in between Louis' legs with his head pressed against his own lyrics.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry is woken the next morning by Louis' fingers running through his hair, dragging out the loose knots. Harry isn't needed today on set, originally because the video dropped yesterday, but now he's grateful to have a day for him and Lou. They might have to sort some things out with their teams, but all the fuss is over with. Harry lifts his head, which was on Louis' chest, and looks down at a smiling face.

"How're you feeling?" Louis chuckles, letting his hand rest on Harry's jaw while his thumb strokes the right dimple.

"Like I've been set free." Harry grins, leaning down and capturing Louis' lips in a deep kiss that held all the words he wanted to say in response. When they pull away, a stomach grumbling cuts off whatever they were going to say.

"Sounds like we need to get you some food, baby."

"Are you sure that wasn't you, honey?" Louis grins at Harry's eye roll, knowing exactly what to do in order to receive one. The pair lay in their bed for a while longer, cuddled in to ignore the reality that waits for them downstairs. Louis heaves a sigh first. "We should go check our phones at least, make sure no one's called." Harry nods and presses a kiss to Louis' jaw before he gets out of bed.

"What if we shower first?" Harry asks, a pleading look in his eyes as he waits for a response.

"Yeah, Haz, 'course."

Thirty minutes later, Harry's dressed in his pair of 'Walls' gray sweatpants and one of Louis' oversized black hoodies. Louis is dressed in black sweatpants and a yellow hoodie he's almost certain belongs to Harry.

"Tea, then?" Louis asks when he finds Harry waiting for him to move. Harry nods and follows Louis downstairs. Louis lets Bruce and Cliff outside on his way through. Harry takes a seat at the island while Louis starts up the kettle. Harry's eyes stay glued to the phones that were laying face down on the island about a meter away. He doesn't remember flipping them over, but thinks maybe Louis had before they left the kitchen last night.

"Do you want to look?" Louis asks into the silence of the room.

Harry's eyes snap over to meet Louis' with a little bit of desperation. "Yeah." He nods quickly. Louis nods, snatching up the phones while walking around the island. He takes the seat next to Harry, and sets his phone in front of him face down.

"Haz, you alright?" Their eyes meet and Louis immediately sees the ghost of a tear in Harry's eye. "Hey, what's wrong?" Harry shakes his head a few times, but there are tears rolling down Harry's face. Louis pulls him close, whispering things Harry can't decipher into his ear.

"I'm scared, Lou."

"Of what, love?" Harry struggles with this answer a bit. 

"Rejection." He says after a few beats, pulling back only for Louis to rest their foreheads together.

"Some people aren't gonna be happy. If it's not the homophobes it'll be the ones who vowed to marry you. Because I have taken the world's most dashing man off of the market, forever. Modest will be raging, and probably a pain in my side for months, but I don't care. We've got our family, our friends, and loads of fans prepared to hoard off any troubles. They're all rooting for us, Haz, have been for a long time. There's no rejection coming our way."

"Don't know why there's homophobes in my comments anyway. I prance around stage with a pride flag every gig." Louis laughs a bit, pressing a kiss to Harry's temple before he picks up his phone.

Harry waits a moment, slowly following suit. His phone is lined with notifications. Texts, calls, Twitter, Instagram, even some news apps. He clicks on his calls first.  
 **Gem** \- 3  
 **Mum** \- 3  
 **Lottie** \- 4  
 **Niall** \- 1  
 **Liam** \- 2  
 **Jeff** \- 1

There are voicemails from Lottie, Liam, and Jeff. "Want to listen?" Harry shows Louis his screen, who nods as an answer, shutting off his own phone. Harry starts with Jeff's.

"You did it, kid. You might've broken the internet, but you did it. We'll talk later, enjoy your day off."

Next is Liam's.

"Harold, you curly-headed ball of cheese, I love you. The blue was getting to be a bit obvious, though, mate. Super proud of you two, I know it's been a long time coming. Call me back when you've got a bit, Lou too. Good job, Harry, I'm proud."

They're both laughing first, and then Harry's wiping away a tear at the end. He clicks on Lottie's next.

"Harry Styles-Tomlinson! You wankers can't just drop off the planet after that! Call me when you've got the balls to listen to it. Love you."

They're both laughing, though Harry feels a bit guilty. "Come on, love, give her a ring." Harry chooses a video call, waiting for Lottie to appear. When she does, he moves so both him and Louis are in the camera's view.

"You lot are crazy." She answers with. They all laugh, and her expression turns genuine. "Congrats on breaking the internet. You're trending everywhere."

Harry blushes a bit, turning to look at a laughing Louis. "Better be, after all the shit." Harry smacks his shoulder, but Louis only shrugs, because they both know it's true.

"A little warning next time? Well, there won't be a next time, but when you have kids, let me know when you're 'bout to post 'em." Harry smiles and nods, Louis only chuckling a bit.

"Sure, Lotts. How's everything?" She rolls her eyes at her big brother's question.

"I'm doing alright. You're coming for Christmas, yeah?" They nod simultaneously, earning a grin from the girl. "Good, yeah. H, loved the video. Didn't know you were such a runner."

Louis laughs while Harry's cheeks flush again. "He's not." Harry scoffs.

"I am when it's you I'm chasing." Harry responds with, Lottie's 'Awe' ringing through the phone's speakers.

"Too fucking cute, sun. I'm falling in love all over again." Harry smiles, pressing a kiss to Louis' lips

"Okay, that's good. I get it, you're in love, once again shooting my standards to the sky." The pair laugh.

"That's good, no settling, Lottie." Louis says.

"You met your soulmate ten years ago Lou, things have changed."

"Can't have that much. Our music is still selling." Harry says, and Louis gives him a high five.

"Whatever. Harry, the video was beautiful. I'm so glad I got to watch you run around Italy in Louis' eye color." Harry's face is scarlet, Louis' laughing brightening the mood. "Guys, I'm so happy for you. It's about damn time, you know?" And the pair nod, because they do. "I love you loads. See you for Christmas?"

"See you then, Lotts. Love you." Louis responds.

"Love you, Lottie." Harry says and then the line is cut.

"I have messages too. Want to give them a listen?" Harry nods and Louis opens up his phone. "I've got them from Lottie, Eleanor, Niall, and Gem."

He starts with Lottie's.

"Louis Styles-Tomlinson! You're an arse. Call me when you get this."

Eleanor's next.

"Hello Louis. I know it's been a long time coming, and I'm so glad I'm seeing this day. Wish you both the best, and we should all go to lunch when you get back. I'm missing the boys. Love you two."

Since the beginning, Eleanor has been a rock for Louis, guiding him through the messy brawls with management, the first and second time he and Harry broke up, and then when he lost himself after the band left. In another life, they might have been together because they were in love, but it wasn't this one.

Louis plays Niall's message next.

"Tommo! Mate, you've done it. Happy for you. Give me a ring when you've got time."

Gemma's message is their last to listen to.

"Louis, hey. I just wanted to call, let you know that I loved the Fleetwood Mac last night." She laughs through the line, and the boys do the same. "Seriously, I know it hasn't always been easy, loving Harry. It's been a long ten years, and I know keeping your feelings down wasn't easy. I've had more than one call with H end with both of us in tears. Point is, I'm so happy for you guys, it's about damn time, honestly. Also, Mum's already talking about more grandchildren, so have fun with that. Love you loads, Lou."

Harry's got a few tears rolling down his cheeks by the time the message is over, and when he looks at Louis, he finds him in the same position.

"Damn it, Gem." Harry mumbles, getting up from his chair and pulling Louis towards him for a hug. Louis holds tight, Harry's head tucked into his shoulder, his forehead resting on Louis' collarbone.

Louis presses a kiss to Harry's temple when the kettle starts to whistle a bit. "H, come on, let me make you some more tea."

Harry lets him go, and a few minutes later, they're both settled into the sofa, sipping their tea. Harry's opening his messages next, slightly overwhelmed with how many waited to be read.

 **Mum** : _Endlessly proud of you, Harry. Call when you can. Love you._

 **Gem** : _Loved the posts. Come home soon, love you._

 **Kendall Jenner** : _Harry! You're insane, I love it and you guys. Send my love to Louis._

 **Ed** : _Potter, you absolute maniac, filling my feed like that. I love it, congrats, mate!_

There are more, a lot more. But Harry's eyes well up a bit when he sees the group chat with their former band mates has a few unread messages.

 **Liam** : _Boys, it's been past time for a long while now. Congrats!_

 **Zayn** : _Happy for you two, <3_

 **Niall** : _My favorite couple! So fucking proud, boys. I do take credit for at least two of your pictures, thank you._

Harry laughs before typing out a reply to his boys.

 **H** : _Thanks lads! Couldn't have done it without you._

Louis' message pops up just as Harry is pressing send on his message.

 **Louis** : _Thanks for everything, truly._

When they were together, in the band, there were a lot of things that management wouldn't allow. The boys helped them through a lot of sticky situations, stood up to their management, and even dealt with their first break up together. The boys helped the couple through their worst meetings, the one's with a lot of screaming about 'being normal' and the select few that had to do with signing contracts to shut them up. So they truly couldn't have done it without the boys.

"Haz, you alright?" Harry nods his head quickly.

"I'm fine. How're you, love?" Louis chuckles a bit, pulling Harry's head of curls down so he could kiss the top of it.

"Oh, sun, I haven't felt this free since our wedding." Harry smiles, still tucking into Louis' chest.

"We never have to hide again." Harry says, almost breathlessly.

"Thank goodness."


End file.
